


你瞒我瞒

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895





	你瞒我瞒

*

焉栩嘉时隔几年后再一次见到夏之光是在两人共同朋友的生日会上，很奇怪，他的少年时光将近一半都有夏之光的存在，夏之光的少年时光也有一半有他的身影，两个人却不是最亲近的关系，所以夏之光回国他不是第一个知道的，也不是第一个见面的顺位

夏之光有了很大的变化，是外表，变得凌厉有攻击性，但性格却还是同以前一样，直肠子一根筋，焉栩嘉一眼就能把他的内里全看透

夏之光满脸笑容真的像是久违了的老朋友一样去抱他，焉栩嘉面上依旧一副淡淡的表情，看着没什么情绪起伏

聚会热闹非凡，焉栩嘉溜到阳台去呼吸新鲜空气，想到剃成寸头的夏之光，突然烟瘾上来，去摸口袋的烟，点燃后深深吸一口过到肺里再从嘴里慢慢吐出去

身后的阳台门开了，来人是夏之光，问他，你怎么一个人跑到这里躲着，焉栩嘉拿烟的手不自觉偏了偏角度，但袅袅的烟雾还是让夏之光注意到了，夏之光皱眉头，说你什么时候染上的坏毛病

你出国后啊，焉栩嘉在心里回答，一贯没情感的眼睛暼过他的，夏之光直接上来抽走他手里的烟扔到地上踩灭，焉栩嘉心里油然而生一种新奇的感觉，看着烟头脑中闪过很多东西，没有拒绝的任夏之光推着他进屋里

凌晨三点半，别墅里的人走的走倒的倒，焉栩嘉斜倚进一个懒人沙发里，丝毫没有困意的睁着眼睛看手机，十分清醒，他根本没喝几口酒

不远处的长沙发上卧着夏之光，突然整个人抽了一下醒了，到处找手机，半睁着眼看时间，自言自语，我现在人在哪儿啊，看见前面手机屏幕照亮的焉栩嘉的脸，喊他，嘉嘉，搭把手

焉栩嘉没动，夏之光酒喝的没力气，趴在沙发上给翟潇闻打电话，絮絮叨叨温温柔柔，说自己喝晚了马上就回去有没有给猫喂过食了有没有想他

夏之光挂了电话焉栩嘉已经在他跟前，伸手把他扶起来，夏之光几乎整个身体的重量都挂在他身上，焉栩嘉只把他放到门口，两个人坐在门口台阶上望天望眼前漆黑的路

焉栩嘉烟瘾又犯了，刚摸进口袋，前面徐徐开进一辆车，一个身型清瘦的年轻人下车朝这边走来，焉栩嘉掏出烟点上，面无表情的偏头去看夏之光，夏之光已经歪着头在打盹了

翟潇闻拉起夏之光揽住，走了两步又停住，转头看着焉栩嘉，意味深长的笑开，我在英国的公寓楼下见过你

焉栩嘉刚刚眼尖的看见他脖子上挂的链子，串着一枚戒指，和夏之光左手中指上是同款

他回复，那好巧

*

焉栩嘉的乐队有活动就到处飞，没活动就工作室里蹲着，两年前在伦敦的一家livehouse演出，情绪随着氛围到达顶点那一刻，周围一切反倒飘飘渺渺起来，焉栩嘉握着话筒眼神虚无 轻声呢喃，眼前却飘过夏之光奋力扔出的一只纸飞机

他们相识的那一年，正好是焉栩嘉离家出走第一年，小少爷要追求自我玩音乐不想继承家业，背着吉他从深圳飘到北京 ，夏之光学了十多年舞蹈，同是天涯追梦人，几个人挤在四合院里的一间房里住，头对头脚对脚，晨起训练晚归沐月光

焉栩嘉生日那晚，几个人自己去菜市场买了食材挤在院子吃了顿火锅算过了。后面其他人都去睡了，焉栩嘉一个人爬上屋顶看夜景，没过多久夏之光也上来坐在他身边，他说，和父母和解吧，回去看看他们

焉栩嘉没和他们说，其实他父母的态度早就软化了，每周都给他打很多零花，每天给他发信息问他吃的怎么样睡的怎么样训练辛不辛苦

夏之光不知道从哪里拿出一张纸开始唰唰折起纸飞机，他说 ，焉栩嘉这是给你的礼物，现在你的烦恼都会随这只纸飞机飞走不见了，然后站起来奋力朝前一扔

纸飞机往前飞了一段就消失在夜色里，焉栩嘉手撑着瓦片怔怔看了半晌才说，幼稚，这算什么礼物

夏之光傻笑，我说是就是

*

周末在s市的郊外有场草地音乐节，焉栩嘉的乐队压轴出场 ，夏之光和当年一起挤一间房的朋友们过去捧场

到的时候焉栩嘉和乐队成员们正在后台化妆室里做造型，他从镜子里看到工作人员把他们带进房间，焉栩嘉笑着起来和他们打招呼

没聊两句，夏之光的手机响了，焉栩嘉喝了口饮料，看他转过身接电话， 旁边彭楚粤拍拍他的肩一脸欣慰和感慨，小伙子出息了啊， 夏之光接完电话回来有点不好意思的笑笑，说晚上不能和他们一起吃饭了，今天小翟生日本来应该陪他的，等下结束就走

焉栩嘉点点头，一脸了然，外面热火朝天表演已经进行到中段，几个人都决定先出去看演出，可是焉栩嘉突然捂着肚子倒下来，脸色发白表情痛苦，那一刻所有人都慌里慌张的围在他旁边，焉栩嘉说不出话，胃里绞痛，冒了满头的汗

救护车很快就到了，焉栩嘉蜷在担架上紧紧揪着夏之光的衣服，说哥哥我好难受啊，夏之光握住那只手让他放松，一起跟着去了医院

医生说焉栩嘉是中毒，可能误食了什么东西，需要催吐洗胃

*

焉栩嘉面无表情的低头看戳进自己手上静脉的针头，又抬头看向提着水果笑的意味深长的翟潇闻，夏之光看到来人眼睛一亮，接过水果去洗

翟潇闻自己拉了把椅子坐下，脑子里掠过很多画面，一开口声音清脆温柔，我在之光表演的大剧院也看到过你

焉栩嘉直直的盯着他没回答，伸手把输液的滴速调节器关掉 ，血液迅速回流，翟潇闻变了脸色，这时候夏之光端着洗好的水果进来，看见他手上静脉血回流，赶紧按铃叫护士，想碰那只手又不敢碰怕造成更坏的情况，又急的大叫，这怎么回事啊，好好的怎么会这样

送翟潇闻回去的路上夏之光沉着脸问他怎么突然就出了事，翟潇闻耸耸肩，可能是大气压的原因吧

焉栩嘉两天后就出了院，窝进工作室里没出过门，赵磊联系不到他，上门去找，一开工作室的门被漫天的酒味熏到差点吐，焉栩嘉躺在沙发上正睡着，没有安全感一样缩成一团

赵磊叹了口气给夏之光打电话，睡梦中的夏之光急急忙忙穿了衣服赶过来，焉栩嘉睁开眼就看见两个人在收拾他的工作室，他翻了个身接着睡

夏之光注意到沙发上的动静，突然怒了，用力把喝光了的啤酒罐往地上一扔，吼他，焉栩嘉你看你现在像什么样子！

焉栩嘉蹭的从沙发上站起来，抬脚踢了一下面前的椅子，睁大眼睛与他对峙，说轮不到你管我

夏之光克制的握紧拳头，连脖子上的青筋都显出来，赵磊拉住他，说你好好说话。夏之光又松开手，缓和了脸色，让赵磊先走，他和焉栩嘉聊两句

焉栩嘉自嘲的想，我和你没法聊的，我们从来就没有试图去了解过彼此，抬眼看着夏之光就听到他说，嘉嘉你要学着长大 ，你不是小孩子了

我已经不是小孩子很久了，我比你还像一个大人

焉栩嘉突然凑近捧着夏之光的脸吻住，夏之光站着没动，随他磨着嘴唇咬

放开的时候，夏之光问他，这样够了吗，焉栩嘉摇头说这样不够 ，下一秒夏之光把他按在沙发上吻，很快脱掉两个人的衣服裤子，把焉栩嘉摆成跪姿，没有润滑直接插进去，焉栩嘉疼的冒汗， 连嘴巴都咬出血，夏之光低头把他咬出的血一点点舔掉，底下又深又重的干进去

*

“之光刚出国那时候挺不容易的，人生地不熟，英文说的磕磕巴巴，在歌舞团还被排挤被欺负，有次在我打工的奶茶店买了一杯奶茶边喝边流泪，我还哄了他很久呢。”

“明明就不会养猫还嘴硬，傻的要命，天天被猫挠也要抱着猫摸，半夜不睡觉蹲在猫窝面前说话，你知道他说什么吗？”

“说什么？”

“你猜呀。”

*

夏之光在一个小时前走了，翟潇闻给他打电话说猫一直在吐 ，焉栩嘉没去处理窝在沙发里又开了一罐酒，夏之光射在他身体里的东西顺着腿缝流到沙发上，恍惚间又回到夏之光回国后第一次见面的那个晚上，他拿着手机一遍遍看自己当时在台下录的夏之光在剧院表演的片段

现在，他又拿出手机一遍遍的播放

*

夏之光有段时间失眠非常严重，具体大概是从出国后开始的

去英国的歌舞团进修做专业的舞蹈演员明明是个很好的机会，如果不是在那种情况下的话

他甚至没想到是焉栩嘉的父母找上门来给他提供这个机会

好熟悉的剧情，他以前在电视剧里看到过，不要联系焉栩嘉了，我们可以送你去出国进修，给你和你的朋友们都铺好路。但他的人生不是电视剧啊，他每天坐地铁骑单车去上课去训练，他只是个普通人想做普通人都做的事情，比如享受友情享受爱情靠自己追梦

焉栩嘉是个很倔又喜欢逞强的人，他离家出走宁愿和他们挤一间屋子住也要走这条路夏之光就知道他不是个会回头的人，但时间毕竟是能抚平一切的

夏之光出国前和彭楚粤他们吃火锅的时候说过焉栩嘉和猫似的，表面总是波澜不惊，一逗又反应大，脾气其实也不好，对人爱理不理，真是不可爱，还不来送行。

*

一周后焉栩嘉才从彭楚粤那里知道，夏之光已经一个人回英国去了，而这次居然连送行的机会也不给他了

焉栩嘉愣愣的回工作室，却在门口碰到提着一袋啤酒朝他挥手的翟潇闻

“唉我失恋拉，陪我喝会儿吧。”

*  
end


End file.
